Spilled
by Hana Okita
Summary: The Last Day. The Last Night. The Last Hour. The Last Minute. The Last Second. The Last Moment with You. Goodbye, my Love. (One/Shot) Rated T for death. [Complete.]


Spilled

"Aira..." The doctor pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"You only have a day to live."

Aira felt her eyes widen. W-what? She has only a day left? B-but her family... Her friends... And Shou... What about them?

Aira grabbed the doctor's hands. "No, doctor! You've got to help me!"

The doctor shook his head. "Miss Aira, I'd like to help... But death can't be prevented."

Aira sank back into her chair with wide eyes. I-if only she had taken care of her body... If only she had stopped pushing herself...

"N-no..." Aira clutched her head, refusing to believe the fact that she's about to die. The doctor placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort the trembling idol.

"Why don't you spend your last 36 hours with your beloved ones?" The doctor suggested and Aira nodded her head.

"Why..." Aira muttered as she shut the door. Her mother was sitting on one of the waiting chairs, looking hopeful.

"How's the result, sweetie?" She asked as Aira sank into the chair next to her mother, her eyes downcast.

"M-mom..." Aira started. "I only have 36 hours to live..."

Her mother looked shocked and tears started to leak from her eyes. She patted on Aira's shoulder and nodded.

"Come along, we'll break the news to your father and friends." Her mother wiped away her tears bravely and held Aira's hand.

"W-what?" Rizumu stared at Aira in pure shock and Aira's mother started to sob again.

"S-say that a-again." Mion stammered with wide eyes. Callings just gaped at her.

"Are you sure A-a-Aira?" President stammered. Jun stood sadly in a corner.

"Yes, yes I am. Sorry." Aira apologized as she hung her head sadly.

"N-n-no, A-Aira! Don't apologize! Y-you d-d-don't need t-to..." Rizumu stammered, looking as though as she was going to cry.

"L-l-let's spend our last hours together..." Mion said as she patted Aira's shoulder.

Aira and Rizumu eventually couldn't took it and sobbed in Mion's arms. Mion bit her lip, trying to keep her tears in.

"Just let it out, Mion." Wataru said as he patted the blonde's shoulder. Mion let go of her lip and buried her head onto her lap with her friends.

"Such a pity..." Hibiki muttered and Wataru nodded in agreement. Shou stood in a corner silently.

"M-Mion C-c-Chan... R-r-Rizumu Chan..." Aira hugged her friends. "Y-you'll always be m-my b-b-best f-friends f-f-f-forever..."

Shou tried to progress Aira's words. What? Aira is going to die? Please tell him that this is a lie. A dream. How Shou hoped that this never happened.

"Let's arrange you to have your last Prism Show, okay?" President dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief and placed her glasses back on.

Aira nodded and they made their way to Serenon's practice room while President and Jun went to make some arrangements.

"Eh?" Serena blurted out. "You were saying?"

"36 more hours." Aira said. "I'm going to die."

Kanin sniffed. Kaname pounced to Aira and hugged her leg.

"No! Aira can't die! If Aira dies, Kaname will..." Aira stopped Kaname.

"We can't stop death, Kaname." Aira muttered. Kaname knew it was true so she shut her mouth and didn't say anything more.

"T-then..." Kaname smiled at Aira. "Aira can at least smile! Be brave, okay?"

Aira felt a tear slip down her cheek as she smiled bravely. "Un! Let's all smile!" She said as she looked at all of her friends.

Slowly, they all smiled with brave tears rolling down their cheeks.

"Let's spend Aira's last hours with her!" Rizumu cheered sadly and the friends raised their hands in the air.

"Okay!"

-Night-

The six sat in Aira's room. They weren't tired, and they WON'T go to sleep.

"I-if I die..." Aira muttered, breaking the awful silence between them. "I want all of you to live happily."

The five nodded. They knew that Aira won't accept a 'no', so they just nodded wordlessly.

"We should be happy," Aira continued. "And if you guys felt sad..." Aira patted her chest. "I would, too."

"We promise, Aira." Rizumu said strongly and the sounds of sniffing filled the room.

"Do you guys want to hear a story?" Aira asked. Seeing her friends nod, she said her story.

"Once upon a time, there lived six fairies. At first, they were the worst enemies. But eventually, they became the best of friends.

"One day, the Dark Spirits attacked the Fairy Kingdom because their rulers wanted the throne of Fairy World.

"All of the Fairies fled. The six friends didn't want to part. But they were forced to. So, they each took a pin from their hair and gave it to each other.

"After exchanging their gifts, the six fairies went to six seperate paths for safety. They lived safely but they didn't forget one another.

"After 5 years, the Fairy Kingdom won the war and all of their citizens were safe to return to the country.

"Happy and relieved, the six fairies hurriedly went back to the Fairy Kingdom. As soon as they reached there, they searched for each other.

"As they rushed to hug each other, but one of them got shot by an arrow. The fairy collasped and her friends rushed to help her.

"The fairy was going to die. Before she died, she asked her friends to promise her that they would be happy even if she was gone.

"Her friends promised. They understood that not all stories have a happy ending. So, the fairy died peacefully."

Aira took a deep breath. "The End."

"Why did the fairy have to die?" Serena frowned. "It's not happy at all!"

"Serena, Aira said that not all stories have happy endings." Kanon said as she placed a hand on Serena's shoulder.

-The Next Day-

All of them did their best to spend time wth Aira. Time seemed to past too quickly and all of them found that it was night.

"A-Aira... We're sorry, but... We all have things to do..." Her friends hung their heads.

"It's okay. Go ahead." Aira smiled sweetly and ushered them.

"O-okay..." Her friends smiled back and walked away. "B-bye."

Aira sank into her bed and shut her eyes. So she's going to die at the age of twenty, huh. She'll sleep for the last time...

"Aira!" She heard someone call. Aira sat up in her bed and made out a figure. A man's figure, no doubt.

"Who are you?" Aira squinted her eyes and called out to the figure. The figure walked closer and crouched down beside her.

"S-Shou San?" Aira blushed and stared at her crush, who grabbed a chair and sat down beside her.

"Your time is up, tomorrow." Shou muttered sadly. Aira nodded and looked into empty space.

"Well, everyone has to die. I can't help it at all." Aira looked at Shou, who was nodding wordlessly.

"Before you... Die," Shou choked out. "Aira, I l-love you."

Aira gaped at the boy. "W-what?" She progressed his words for a while and she blushed. "M-me too..."

"Too bad, we confessed only when your life is going to be over." The two nodded, and silence filled the room, only to be interupped by Aira, who toppled.

"Aira!" Shou shouted, alarmed. "Are you okay?" He asked while helping the girl lie down.

"Yeah, sure. I'm fine." Aira said in a dazed sort of voice. "So what if I'm fine, anyway?"

"The Last Day. The Last Night. The Last Hour. The Last Minute. The Last Second. The Last Moment with You." Aira clutched Shou's hand.

"Do you promise me you'll still be happy even after my death?"

Shou nodded. "I promise, Aira."

Aira sighed and smiled. "Goodbye, my Love..."

She closed her eyes and met death...

/The End\

**I'm so sorry I made Aira die… And I'm sorry if this is crappy. I kind off rushed it, so… Go ahead. Scold me. Wait, don't.**

**Hope you liked it! Leave a review, by the way.**

**-Hana**


End file.
